


Sugar Daddy：Let's shot a video

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 糖爹梗伪强奸/对镜/录像/phone sex/道具
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377244
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Sugar Daddy：Let's shot a video

哈利•波特是德拉科•马尔福的新宠，这一点毋庸置疑，毕竟那个胆怯害羞的黑发男孩已经在男人身边待了快半年了。而这半年里，马尔福没有找过除了他之外的人解决他的需求。所有人都在好奇为什么那个男孩能把马尔福留在身边。

又是一次结束了，哈利走进浴室洗澡，出来的时候德拉科正坐在床边看着手机，眉头微微皱起。

“过来。”他抬头看见哈利穿着浴袍站在几米之外，招手让他过来。

黑发男孩顺从地走过来，自然地跪在男人面前，手伸向他双腿之间。

“不做。”德拉科把少年的手压在腿上，调笑着问他，“你就这么喜欢含着daddy的棒棒糖？”

哈利红着脸没有说话，德拉科掐了掐他的脸，起身走到沙发旁边拿起衬衫穿上。

“我是想和你说声我要出差了，大概四五天，”他扣上扣子，转身看向仍然跪坐在床前地毯上的少年，“你不要下楼也不要出去，就呆在家里，哪儿也不要去。冰箱里食材很多，吃饭问题你可以解决的。”男人拿着领带就往脖子上套。

德拉科所说的家就是他的公寓，在会所的顶层，出入严格，没有德拉科的允许，谁也进不来。

“Yes，daddy.”哈利点点头，他也不想出去，万一遇到了麻烦可怎么办？

德拉科轻笑一声，领带松松垮垮地系着，他向哈利走去，把少年抱起来放在床上。

“我说了，平时你可以叫我马尔福先生，daddy....I prefer you call me daddy when you are on the bed.”

“Yes...Mr.Mal..Da...Mr.Mal..”哈利为难地看了看德拉科，犹豫着男人的“on the bed”到底该怎么理解，现在他到底应该叫马尔福先生呢，还是daddy？

“God...”德拉科亲吻哈利的额头，顺势把他推到在床上，“你真是太可爱了。”

“那我应该...”哈利的脸还是红彤彤的，“应该叫什么呢？”

男人解开哈利的浴袍。

“你说呢？”

“Da...daddy.”

男人握着哈利的脚踝把腿盘到自己腰上。

“Good boy.”

德拉科走了三天了。哈利坐在浴缸里，水漫过他的胸口，他出神地想着德拉科。倒也不是刻意去思念这个男人，只是他觉得这几天有点不对劲，每天的生活都好像少了什么。

他擦洗着大腿，擦到腿根的时候发现自己少的可能是和男人的床上纠缠。

想起了他们这几个月的各种缠绵，哈利就忍不住夹紧了双腿，手也朝着小哈利伸去。

德拉科很喜欢他的身体，准确一些应该是喜欢他双腿之间那多出的一道肉缝，他几乎每天都会用小德拉科或者他的手指探寻那道神秘的肉缝和后穴，而他冷漠强硬的态度也在这一次次的探寻中软了下来。

哪儿为什么能这么吸引马尔福先生？哈利微微分开双腿。

在今天之前哈利从来没有体会过当自己的手放在中间那道肉缝上，揉搓，按压那颗贝壳里的珍珠并达到高潮的感觉，但今天他知道了。

在挺起身子达到顶点的时候，哈利在浴室氤氲的水汽中看见了德拉科。

“马尔福先生...”哈利松软的身子靠在浴缸上，手指缓缓揉着仍在高潮余韵中的那颗珍珠。

他换上睡衣——他之前的睡衣被德拉科撕了，还没来得及买新的，这几天他的睡衣一直都是一件德拉科给他的白衬衫——拿起手机，发现上面有一个德拉科的未接来电。

也只能是德拉科的，哈利没有除了他之外的任何联系人。

他回拨电话，几秒之后德拉科的声音响起。

“你刚刚在做什么？”

哈利想起在浴室的事儿不自觉地夹紧了双腿，因为浴室里热腾腾水蒸汽红起来的脸持续不断地变红。

“没什么...就是在洗澡，马尔福先生。”他攥紧了衣摆。

“洗澡？”德拉科笑了一下，换了只手握手机，“那你现在穿着什么？”

“睡衣...就是您的白衬衫。”

“然后呢？你是解开了扣子还是扣得严严实实？”

哈利低头看看自己，如实地回复他解开了最上面的两颗扣子。

“衬衫下面呢？有什么？”

“是我的...内裤，灰色的。”哈利的声音越来越小，相反的，脸却越来越红，“除了这个就没，没穿了。”

“Do me a favor，Harry.”德拉科的嗓子有点紧，“去衣帽间，到最里面那面镜子前。AFAP.”

接着德拉科就挂断了电话，他能想象出哈利穿着他的白衬衫，下面只有一条灰色的内裤，光裸着腿四处晃悠。

他硬了，迫不及待了。

哈利来到衣帽间最里面，那儿有一面墙，整面墙都是镜子，他和镜子里的自己大眼瞪小眼，谁也不知道为什么马尔福先生要他过来。

手机震动，是德拉科打过来的视频电话。哈利慌忙接起，手机里出现了德拉科的脸，背景是一个酒店的房间，他穿着浴袍懒懒地躺在床上。

“马尔福先生...”

“Let’s play a game，Harry. 脱下你的衣服，all of them，”德拉科的命令简单直白，“然后面朝镜子坐下，分开你的双腿，把手机放在地上。”

“是，是的，Mr...daddy.”少年听话地脱下衬衫和内裤，把手机靠在镜子上，坐在地毯上，分开双腿。

“让我看看，哈利，你知道我说的是哪里。”德拉科的声音适时响起，哈利前后移动着身子，确保德拉科的屏幕里能看见自己双腿间，阴茎下绽开的花——尚还湿润的花。德拉科的屏幕里出现了哈利的小穴，还有小哈利以及一半的大腿。

哈利握着软绵绵的小哈利，露出了那一道肉缝。他希望德拉科不要问为什么他的小肉缝看起来就像刚刚被操过一样湿答答的。

他能说什么呢？我太想你了，马尔福先生，于是我学着你用手指玩弄了自己的小穴？他可说不出口。

如他所愿德拉科没有问任何问题，他只是命令着哈利玩弄自己，同时德拉科的镜头也对准了小德拉科，深粉色的性器占据了大半个屏幕，哈利注意到德拉科的手指在头部打圈。

他学着德拉科玩弄自己的样子掰开了肉缝，手指向下探去，摸到那块软肉的时候停了下来，开始揉捏。

“我的手指正按在你的小肉缝里，在你的阴蒂上打圈，”德拉科的声音从手机里传来，“我的手指往下伸去，在你小穴入口打转，伸进去了一点点，里面很热，还很湿。”

哈利不自觉地屈起双腿，手指感受到了一丝潮湿。

“告诉我，哈利，你感觉到了什么？”德拉科喘着气，哈利能听出他声音中藏着的快感——每次男人压在他身上说话的时候都是这样的声音，他的热气打在自己的耳朵、锁骨上，身下不停打桩，戳刺，让哈利蜷缩着脚趾颤抖着喊着daddy。

“痒痒的...还...还有点湿湿的。”哈利小声回答。

德拉科没有回答，他只是撸动着自己的性器，哈利看到屏幕上沾上了一点水渍，小德拉科的头部也变得湿漉漉的。

由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难，虽然这话不太适合哈利当下的情况，但道理也是同一个。这半年里哈利的下身不知道被德拉科抚摸过多少次，他双腿之间的贝壳和贝壳里的珍珠不知道在德拉科的手里高潮过多少次，早就习惯了德拉科技术高超的抚摸，现在哈利这初学者的手活显然不能满足了。哈利咬着嘴唇，他越是急切地想要高潮，高潮就离他越远；身下的确是湿润的，也会传来酥麻的微弱电流感，但始终不能再往前一步了。

德拉科似乎是发现了哈利的难处，他让哈利打开柜子底下的抽屉把里面的东西都拿出来，进行下一步。地上散落着一堆跳蛋，假阳具，几捆绳子和布条。

“我敢打赌你现在一定很想念我的手指，是不是？”屏幕那头的德拉科坏笑着，“不仅是我的手指，还有我带给你的高潮，对不对？”

“是...是的，daddy...我很想你...”隔着一面屏幕，哈利变得大胆了一点——也或许是快感麻木了他的神经，吞噬了他的理智。

“挑一个，哈利。”德拉科让哈利在一地的跳蛋中挑选一个，“你可不能满足你自己。”

哈利拿起一个小巧的椭圆球体，按下开关，跳蛋便嗡嗡地震动起来。他把一头按在自己已经敏感的阴蒂上，按着德拉科的指示左右滑动，上下移动，找寻自己最敏感的那一块地方。

“现在我要把它塞到你嘴里了宝贝，”德拉科晃晃手里硬挺的性器，“张开嘴，伸出舌头。”

哈利听话地吐出舌头，拿起一旁的假阳具，和德拉科同步进行着。

“我准备好了，daddy.”

“你的舌头很滑，我会用我的肉棍拍打你的脸，你的舌头......”

哈利照着德拉科的话一步步往下做，他拿起假阳具轻轻拍打着脸颊，就像每次给德拉科做口活前男人会做的那样；他拿着假阳具，伸出舌头，把龟头放在舌头上摩擦；他闭上了眼睛，一切仿佛无比真实：德拉科就站在他面前，他的嘴里塞着的是daddy火热的棍子，下身是嗡嗡震动的跳蛋，逼着他不断流出水来好接纳之后要进入的巨物；他仰着头，因为德拉科揪着他的头发，他的嘴里是腥咸的前液。

“现在我要操你了，哈利。”哈利仍然闭着眼睛，但口中的阳具却被他拿出，慢慢地移到双腿之间。

那颗跳蛋被他随意放在一旁，轻微的震动声被哈利难耐的低声呻吟和德拉科的“指导”掩盖了。

在阳具被塞入的一瞬间，哈利叫了出来。他按下开关，于是那根和小德拉科一样粗壮的深粉色肉棍就震动了起来。哈利握着阳具抽插着，小穴里的水被带了出来，濡湿了他身下的长毛地毯。他重新拿起跳蛋按在他的珍珠上，上下移动，把小穴里流出来的湿润抹在阴蒂上，弓着身子不断呻吟。

他们正在向高潮一步步迈进，德拉科在屏幕另一头喊着哈利的名字，哈利在这头的地毯上喊着daddy，喘息声此起彼伏。

地上的布条被人捡起，之后被绑在了哈利嘴上，少年的呻吟停了，他惊恐地睁眼，发现一个戴着面具的男人正拿着相机蹲在自己身后。哈利想要离开，可是男人先他一步按住了哈利，拿出绳子把他的双手反绑在背后，绳子的两头绑在哈利的脚踝上，让他一直保持着双腿大张的姿势。

哈利害怕地看着男人，也害怕地看着手机里的德拉科。男人很上道地没有出声说话，他把相机放在哈利小腿前方，镜头直直对着镜子里的少年，拍摄着他挺立着的性器下湿润的、插着按摩棒的小穴。

屏幕另一边的德拉科不知道哈利这儿发生了什么，他仍然撸动着性器，喊着他的名字。

哈利对着镜子里的男人摇头，用眼神乞求他放了自己。可男人这一次不上道了，他直接坐在了哈利身后，拿起放在地毯上的跳蛋，双手代替了哈利的双手，一边改变着跳蛋的频率，一边掐着哈利胸前红色的小樱桃。

你喜欢吗？他凑到哈利耳边问他，经过变声器处理的声音让哈利无法知道男人是谁。

少年拼命摇头，扭腰挪动着想要逃离男人的身边。可是被绑得严严实实的他怎么可能离开呢？男人按住了哈利，用自己的双腿勾住哈利的脚踝，将少年固定在了自己怀里。同时也惩罚性地把跳蛋的频率调到最大，按在了哈利的阴蒂上。

“唔！”哈利猛地缩起身子，手指也紧握成拳，他像一条不小心被留在岸上的鱼一样拼命挣扎，想要逃离男人的怀抱，也想要逃离这致命的快感。他向前挪去，尽管德拉科在屏幕的另一边，尽管德拉科和他之间隔了大半个英国，但他仍然是哈利遇到危险时第一求助的人选。

“哦，你希望你的马尔福先生来救你？”男人开口，他们一同看着屏幕被喷溅上白色液体，德拉科在说完马上就会回来之后便结束视频，“相信我，我比你更想见到他，小甜心。”

男人用跳蛋较尖的一头抵住哈利的阴蒂，少年睁大了眼喘着气沉闷地喊着，他的呻吟被堵在布条之后，他仰起脖子靠在男人肩上，全身似被通上了电，双腿屈起。知道哈利已经高潮，男人解开了绑着少年的布条，衣帽间下一秒就被哈利甜腻的声音填满。

甜腻的，求饶声。

“No...please don't...”哈利颤抖着身子，他已经过了高潮，身子虚软得很，而男人仍然拿着跳蛋玩弄着他滑溜如布丁的小穴，将他按入痛感和快感并存的深海。

男人把震动旋转着的假阳具抽出来塞到哈利的嘴里，重新拿着布条绑上。

“嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘，安静。”他放下跳蛋拿起相机走到哈利面前，把少年嘴里的东西频率调到最大，不一会儿，丝丝银线就从少年的嘴角开始，一直挂到地毯上，和那些从他下身流出来的体液一起打湿了地毯。

他走远几步，把此刻的哈利记录下来。少年的无助，掩藏在羞耻下的快感，被恐惧遮掩住的欲望；大张的双腿，泛着泪光的眼，挺立的性器和乳头，蜷缩着的脚趾手指。当然，还有和震动声一起响起的呻吟。

“看这里，小宝贝。”男人笑着聚焦着哈利的脸，镜头从上到下依次扫过哈利的脸，锁骨，胸前嫣红的樱桃，还有必不可少的性器，和小穴。“马尔福，你看见了吗？你的宝贝正在我面前娇喘呢，wait，我让你听听他的声音。”男人凑近哈利，“来，叫几声给你的daddy听听，告诉他你现在有多爽。”

哈利扭头拒绝配合，于是男人只能自己动手，随手抓起旁边散落的道具打开开关就往少年下身按去。

湿答答又刚刚经历过高潮的小珍珠经不起这样的折腾，男人满意地录下哈利含糊的求饶和惹人犯罪的喘息声。

“看看，马尔福，这就是你的甜心宝贝。”男人一手握着相机，另外一只手探入哈利的小穴，“看见了吗？他的蜜穴正含着我的手指不肯放呢！哈哈哈哈哈哈”

男人起身把镜头对准自己，“你知道我是谁，马尔福。是，我是没法把你怎么样，但是，我可以操你的婊子啊！”

“看镜头，Malfoy’s bitch！你今天的唯一任务就是取悦我！不然，这一段录像我可是广而告之的。让所有马尔福的仇人都看看他的婊子是怎么叫的。”他蹲下来拍拍哈利的脸，解开布条拿下阳具，“你也别怪我，谁让马尔福得罪我了呢？”

“No......”哈利摇头，眼泪已经忍不住了，不断从眼眶里溢出，滑落在脸上，“求求你，不要...不要给马尔福先生......也不要给其他人......不可以...”哈利语无伦次地求饶，他知道和面前的暴徒讲理是没有用的，但是他还能怎么办呢？他不想也不能被一个陌生人——或者说非马尔福先生的人——侵犯。

不可以被马尔福先生知道，不然等着自己的就是黑漆漆的枪口了吧。

“哦？你不想让马尔福和其他人看到？”男人搔着下巴，“那可难办了，我和其他也被马尔福得罪过的人都说好了，会录下一段给他们分享一下......我可不能言而无信......”

“求你了，求你了...”哈利哭得委屈又伤心。

男人像是被哈利的哭泣击败了，他沉思许久后开口道：“如果你不想被其他人知道这件事也不是不可以，我们可以做个交易。”

哈利停下了哭泣，用泪汪汪的眼睛看着男人。

男人脱下裤子，握着性器拍打着哈利的脸颊。

“这样吧，你让daddy满意了，daddy就不告诉马尔福，怎么样，baby boy？”

后来的哈利会想起这一切的时候只觉得其实自己完全没必要那么挣扎，他早就该知道的，这太明显了。然而当时的他只觉得眼前的人莫名熟悉，自称daddy的样子和马尔福先生一模一样。

他扭头避开男人粗大的性器，眼睛紧闭。他多希望这是一场噩梦，只要他再次睁眼就会醒来，发现自己其实是躺在浴缸里睡着了。

然而他再次睁眼看到的就是镜头和深粉带点儿紫的龟头，男人握着性器在他嘴唇上移动。

“这可是个绝棒的交易，真的要拒绝我吗？”他很有耐心地和哈利沟通，“一次口活就能让我放弃。”

“我不...唔！”哈利身子微微后仰，拒绝了男人，可话还没说完嘴里就被男人的性器塞得满满当当。

哈利的双手被反绑在身后，和双脚连在一起，男人揪着他的头发，深粉色性器在少年嘴里进进出出，镜头对着哈利的嘴和湿润的肉棍。

“马尔福你看见了吗？你的宝贝嘴里塞着什么？”男人边说边挺腰，龟头擦着哈利喉咙内部往里挤，硬生生叫小少年的眼里多了些泪水，忍不住干呕。

“oh...”男人颇为享受地闭眼抬头，一边挺腰一边哼了几声，“your throat is fucking tight...”

而被男人称赞有个“fucking tight”喉咙的哈利正被迫张大嘴巴，被男人当作享乐的工具。他无声地哭着，泪水落下，腥咸的前液则流入胃中。

男人见哈利落泪竟然更加兴奋了，他把少年按在地上，噗嗤一下，性器就钻进了他的小穴。男人按着哈利的肩膀拍着他的脸，看着镜头里的少年慌乱地躲避着镜头，控诉男人的言而无信。

“你说...嗯...一次口...啊...一次口活就能...”哈利侧着脸，控诉完了之后就咬着自己的嘴唇，控制不住的快感让他想要尖叫出声，可是呻吟却令他感到羞耻和无助。

“可是你也没有答应我啊，baby boy，”男人把相机放在身后的柜子上，镜头正好能记录下他们的这场情事。他俯身去亲吻哈利，捉着他的脸按住乱动着挣扎躲避的哈利，含着他的嘴唇。

他的下身在哈利体内粗暴乱窜，但是他的亲吻温柔无比。他的下身是个暴徒，他的嘴唇是个情人。

男人啄吻哈利的双唇，脸颊，鼻尖；他的舌头舔过少年的喉结，锁骨，耳垂；他的手指揉捏着哈利的樱桃，珍珠，臀肉。

“你喜欢吗？要不要再深一点？”男人抽出性器，只留了个头部卡在里面浅浅地动几下，他咬着哈利的耳垂，语气里带着笑意。

“不喜欢...我不喜欢......”哈利拼命摇头，他的手垫在身下，这个姿势让他不得不挺起胸来，“please...求你了...放过我吧......求你了...”

“哦？那你喜欢什么样的？”男人捏着哈利的乳头，手指往下，拨弄着那块软肉，“这样的吗？”

男人的手指按着哈利最敏感的地方，这让男孩在浑身一颤的时候也疑惑着为什么男人随便一摸就是自己的敏感带。喉结，耳垂，乳头，就连......

“看来也不是。那是这样的吗？”男人把一颗嗡嗡震动的东西按在哈利双腿之间，下身的操弄也快了起来，性器整根没入哈利双腿之中再整根抽出来，龟头刮着哈利的g点，每次性器抽出时带出的体液和戳入时的噗嗤水声就是哈利被快感淹没的最好证明。

“啊！不要不要不要，我不...嗯啊...求你了......放过我吧...”身下的手揪着长毛地毯，哈利哭喊着求饶。然而这番哭喊却极大地满足了男人的占有欲和满足感，他拉起哈利，让他站在镜子面前，性器在短暂的抽出后重新没入双腿之间的肉缝。他松开了哈利身上的绳子，以便他能站着看着镜子里的自己被顶弄到高潮的狼狈样子。

“可是你明明就很喜欢，你看，”男人搂着哈利，撸动着小哈利，他的手指在小哈利头部打圈，渗出的前液被男人塞到了哈利嘴里，“来，尝尝自己的味道。”

他偏头躲开男人的手指，抽噎着避开男人和镜子里的自己。他被男人顶弄着，前后摇晃，站也站不稳，唯一的支撑点就是身后的男人。

“味道不错。”男人舔着自己的手指，然后用手臂勒着哈利的脖子逼他后仰，操弄的节奏猛然加快，跳蛋被调到最强烈的一档游走在哈利在射精边缘的性器上。

“唔...放...放开...”哈利的脸持续泛红，不知道是被勒住脖子而缺氧泛红还是情动之时的潮红。他长大着嘴呼吸，脑子晕晕沉沉，就连身下一前一后不间断持续传来的刺激也不能让他清醒半分。

当哈利被松开的时候他看见镜子上多了一片白色的液体，黏液向下流动，男人仍然在自己体内顶弄——他甚至勾起了自己的双腿，像把尿一样抱着自己——而自己，他看着镜中的黑发少年。

少年脸色潮红，眼神迷离，脚踝上是被绳子勒出的浅浅痕迹，胸前两点嫣红得夺目，唯一能与之媲美的就是他的嘴唇——如同雪地里的玫瑰一样引人注目。他的肩膀上多了不少吻痕和牙印，而下半身......他看到了自己疲软的性器，随着男人的操弄节奏一晃一晃的，在自己双腿间荡秋千。

男人勾着哈利的膝盖抱着他，侧头亲吻他的同时下身也在亲吻哈利的小穴。几十下用力的挺弄后，男人拔出阴茎，哈利的肉缝和双腿内侧被溅上一片白色。

“Take it，take it！”男人把那一片白色尽数塞到哈利的蜜穴里，牵着哈利的手抹干净性器上的残留。

男人离开了一会，在身后的柜子里翻找润滑液，而哈利蜷在地毯上，扶着柜子撑起来，往外面跑去。

“你要去哪儿？”男人被脚步声惊动，连忙跟了出去把哈利捉回来，他扛着少年回到衣帽间，把人扔在地毯上，不管他的哭喊求饶，挤了润滑剂按着他的腰就把手指戳了进去，“这是惩罚，不准喊疼！”

“No......你不可以这样对我...啊......不行...马尔福先生...不，马尔福先生...他会生气的，他会杀了你的！”哈利埋在长毛地毯里，他看见地毯上混合着他们两人的体液，那些汁水把地毯都弄得打结了。

“杀了我？马尔福会杀了我？”男人俯身咬着哈利的耳朵，“那你也别想逃，马尔福可不会要一个被别人上过的人，你以为你的下场会比我好？嗯？”

哈利的哭喊声很快就弱了下去，被男人前前后后折腾了这么久他早就没有体力了，少年跪趴在镜子前，屁股高高翘起接受男人的手指在里面进进出出，搅来搅去。他的眼眶红红的，活像一对红宝石镶边的绿猫眼。

男人虽然嘴上说着狠话，可是手里的动作却很细心，他耐心地等着哈利适应了一根手指才放进第二根，旋转抽插的时候也不忘找找少年的腺体，用手指给他带去快乐。他亲吻着哈利的后背，捏着他的臀肉，在上面留下牙印。

哈利沉闷呜咽的呻吟很显然取悦了男人，在加上他被戳到腺体时突然紧缩的后穴，这一切都加速了男人再次硬起来的速度，等他耐心地给哈利扩张完成，他的性器也早就迫不及待了。

“唔...”哈利被解开了身上的绳子，他的手垂在身侧，手指连揪着地毯的力气都没有，他溢出几声叫声，身子颤抖着——男人扶着他的腰挺入，而他连躲避的力气都没有了，只能无声地落泪。

男人凑过来亲吻哈利的脸颊，吻去他的泪水，身下开始耸动，他揪着哈利的头发逼他抬头看着镜子里灵魂缺失的自己——麻木地随着男人一起动着，像个接受了自己命运的木偶，眼神空洞。

“看看你自己，sugar，”男人揪着他的头发，埋在他肩颈里，“叫一声给daddy听听。”

男人加快了操弄的频率，哈利不免呻吟了几句，眼泪随着声音一起跑出来。他收不住自己的情绪，更别提男人还一边顶着他一边和他咬耳朵称赞他的屁股有多棒，吸得有多紧，他的呻吟有多让人迷醉。

“我真想操死你了，嗯？”男人躺在地上，抱着哈利扶着他的腰，“来，你自己动。”他伸手拿过相机，再一次正面拍摄哈利。

他拍哈利的脸，布满印记的身子，湿答答的结合处，拍哈利撑在自己身上委屈无助地动着，吞吐性器；他的嘴唇咬得很紧，眼泪一颗颗滑落，时不时就要用手背抹去眼泪；他的抽泣也越来越大声，从无声哭泣变成了小声抽噎。

“哭什么？看镜头，来...对，smile～”男人把镜头对准哈利的脸，逼他露出微笑。男人快速动腰，在哈利体内深进深出，没一会就让小少年咬着手背再次到了高潮——哈利的性器吐出清亮的液体，酸软酥麻的腿跪在地上，身子向后倒去。

倒在了男人屈起的大腿上。

男人起身来吻哈利，身下缓慢操弄着，哈利扭头躲避，他哭得更大声了，坐在男人身上哭得上气不接下气，大着胆子推开他，用尽一切力气向外逃去。

“别动！别动！我说了别动！......哈利•波特！停下！”男人把挣扎的小少年抱在怀里，抓住他一次次作怪的手，按住他扭动的腰，“看来我吓到你了？”

哈利呆呆地靠在男人身上，他不明白为什么男人会知道他的名字，而且一副他们很熟的样子。

“Okok...我开了个玩笑，过头了，我承认。”那人松开哈利，摘下了面具，“这不是我的本意，我以为你一开始就能认出我呢......”

“马尔福先生...马尔福先生...”哈利拽着那个男人——也就是德拉科——的衬衣，确认着眼前的人真的就是德拉科•马尔福，“真的是你？”

“不然呢？难道你更愿意是个陌生男人？”

“不不不！我.........”哈利确认了眼前的人就是德拉科，他的马尔福先生，他的daddy后放松了下来。可这一放松的后果就是他又开始止不住地哭泣了。

“我以为......我以为是坏人...”他抽噎着，德拉科为他擦掉脸上的泪水，“我以为我被......我好害怕......马尔福先生...”

“怎么会是其他人？这儿怎么会有其他人进来？这是我的家啊，很安全的。”德拉科脸上竟然出现了几分歉疚，“你是真的......我以为是你在配合我...好好好，下次我们不玩这个了好不好？”德拉科把自家小孩抱在怀里拍他的背哄着他，向他保证下一次不会再玩这个play了。

德拉科又是哄又是亲的，总算是让哈利平静下来了，他废了一番功夫和他解释了那个视频是事先准备好的，他其实早就回来了但是想要给他一个惊喜。

“这不是惊喜！这...很吓人的！”占了理的哈利大胆地控诉德拉科的行为，接着想起对方还是自己的金主后才软着嗓子撒娇着挽回一下德拉科，“真的...很吓人...daddy...”

“现在想起来叫我daddy了？”德拉科挑眉看着哈利，手环上他的腰，把人再一次压到地毯上。

“daddy......”哈利挺腰蹭着德拉科，小幅度地动了几下，咬着嘴唇羞羞怯怯地开口，“daddy还没有...还没有...射出来...还是先...先...”

害羞的哈利到最后也没有说完剩下的话，倒是德拉科接了上去。

“还是先操你比较好？”男人适时挺腰，碾着哈利的敏感点捅进去。他低头亲亲哈利的嘴角，“腿。”

“什么？”黑发的少年躺在白色的地毯上尤为显眼，他搂上daddy的脖子。

“我说，腿。”德拉科的手游走在哈利大腿内侧，暗示意味明显。

“Yes，daddy。”他听话地把腿盘上德拉科的腰。

原本被德拉科掌着的相机如今被随意丢弃在一旁，它的附近是那些还带着温度和体液的道具们。

相机的镜头里是一大片白色的长毛地毯，看不见互相纠缠的两个人，但是它尽职地录下了声音。

“Daddy...daddy...”

“Say you fucking love it.”

“I...I’m fucking love it.唔......呃啊......daddy...”

“I miss you，baby boy.”

“I...嗯...I miss you......呃啊...too，daddy.”

  


几个小时前。

男人站在镜子后面，摆弄着面前的相机，看着他的少年茫然地走到衣帽间里，对着镜子发呆。德拉科给哈利打去视频电话，播放着他事先准备好的自慰视频，看着慢慢脱下衣服的少年，他凑到相机旁悄声说了一句。

Let‘s shot a video，Harry.

相机尽职地录下了德拉科的低语，也录下了镜子另一侧张开双腿，对接下来会发生的一切浑然不知的少年。


End file.
